The invention is primarily directed to the automatic operation of a valve mechanism of the type shown by the co-pending patent application of J. Piper filed on July 13, 1982 under Ser. No. 397,685, the substance of that application being incorporated here by reference.
In the cited application there is shown a valve mechanism for use in an equalizing network of a boiler system. The valve mechanism is located at the junction of the intermediate line of the network, the return line and a blow down line. Normally this intermediate line houses the low water cutoff control. In the normal position of the valve mechanism, the intermediate and return lines are in open communication with one another and the drain path to the blow down line is blocked.
In a blow-down or cleaning sequence as explained in the cited reference application, the system operation such as burner and fuel supply are shut off. The valve mechanism may be stepped in a first cycle from the normal position to the first drain position in which the intermediate line is in open communication with the drain line for blow down of the intermediate line. The valve mechanism is then stepped in a second cycle to the next position to place the return line in open communication with the drain line. The mechanism is then stepped to the next position in which both the intermediate and return lines are open to the drain line. The mechanism is then stepped in a final cycle back to the normal operation position.